


All I Need And More

by skywalkersaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersaber/pseuds/skywalkersaber
Summary: If Anakin hadn’t turned to the dark side.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	All I Need And More

There was a magnetic pull to the scene where Anakin knew Palpatine was being arrested for his crimes, but even more so, he felt a pull to his wife. Padmé called out in the force for him, practically, and it was times like this he wondered if she was force sensitive. She must be, even if it was only a little, that was the only thing that could explain the things he’d seen her do. 

Anakin followed the pull, trusted the force, and though his hands sweat at the idea of losing the opportunity Palpatine had given him, he knew he’d always run to Padmé when she called. 

He gathered her in his arms as soon as she answered the door, feeling her hot tears seep into his robes.

“I’ve just been so worried for you tonight,” Padmé pulled her husband into her, or rather their, penthouse. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, darling,” Anakin soothed, running his fingers through her hair as they sat together on the couch. “I’ve been anxious as well. The force called me to you.” 

“Has something happened?” she asked, and he cast his eyes away from hers briefly. If Anakin told her of the chancellors treachery, of how he’d almost been manipulated to the dark, how would she react? It was obvious that Padmé had grown distrustful of Palpatine and the senate in the past months, but Anakin had always disagreed with her. Would she think he was foolish? 

“I’ve discovered Palpatine is a Sith Lord,” He admitted, and her mouth fell open in shock. “He attempted to sway me to the dark, and I’m ashamed to say I was tempted.”

“I knew that man was up to something,” Padmé huffed, but her tone turned soft as she addressed him. “As for temptation, Ani, you’ve never been a perfect Jedi.” She gestured between the two of them, and he let out an amused sniff. “It may make you tempted to the dark, but you’re stronger than that. It’s what makes you so special.”

Anakin couldn’t quite reply to that. He’d been called special a dozen times over, and still he wasn’t quite sure how true it was. The prophecy, as much as Obi Wan seemed to believe it, was doubted by many.

“The Chosen One shouldn’t be tempted by the dark,” Anakin sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in the way Obi Wan always seemed to. 

“How do you know that?” Padmé raised her eyebrows and Anakin rolled his eyes. “Really, have you ever read the prophecy yourself?”

“Well, no,” Anakin trailed off slightly as he began to think again. “It only exists by word of mouth now.” 

“You fit the description more than anyone else ever has, Ani,” She laced her fingers together with his. “And if that was enough for Qui Gon, it should be enough for you. Besides, even if you aren’t the chosen one, you’re special in your own right.” 

“How so?” Anakin frowned.

“You’re my husband,” Padmé smiled warmly. “The father of our child. The love of my life. Isn’t that special enough for you?”

“Of course,” he agreed, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

—

Nothing moved smoothly after that night, but there was the ever present feeling that things could’ve gone so much worse. 

Master Windu had killed Palpatine after realizing he was too dangerous to keep alive. Anakin had first been furious, but after talking to Obi Wan and Padmé, he realized it was for the best. 

The Senate debated and argued, but finally Bail Organa was elected as the next chancellor- no emergency powers granted, or wanted. 

Finally, all that was left was the looming vision Palpatine had planted in Anakin’s head. One he couldn’t bare to keep to himself anymore.

Anakin approached Obi Wan in the temple the evening after Bail had been elected. Spirits were high around his friends, who’d been greatly supportive of the senators election. Padmé had already retired to their apartment; it was getting much harder to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Really, they were sure everyone knew, though maybe not the exact details. 

“Obi Wan,” Anakin stopped the Jedi in the grand hall the two walked in, pulling him aside. “I’d like to discuss something with you. It’s about Senator Amidala.”

Obi Wan furrowed his eyebrows together and raised a hand to his beard. “What’s the matter?”

“The senator and I,” Anakin started thinking of how he should phrase this. He cursed himself for not preparing. “We’re involved.”

“You know there’s serious consequences to that,” Obi Wan warned, but he looked more amused than anything. “How long has it been going on?”

“That’s not important,” Anakin brushed it away, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. He didn’t need to know the details of their relationship. A three year marriage seemed a little severe to break to someone at once, even though Anakin had a sneaking suspicion his master was already aware. “I’ve been having dreams about her, similar to the ones I had of my mother.”

“And you think they may be visions?” Obi Wan asked, and Anakin nodded, his eyes sinking to the floor. 

“Palpatine, before he died, he tried to sway me to the dark side,” Anakin admitted. “He told me I could prevent those visions if I listened to him.”

“And how did he know of these dreams?” Anakin stared at Obi Wan blankly, and the Jedi smiled sadly. “Tell me, Anakin, have you had dreams like this since the chancellors death?”

“No,” he said softly, as the pieces began to click in his mind.

“I may be wrong,” Obi Wan began to lead Anakin back into walking, “But this all sounds like a trick of a Sith.” 

“Could it be?” Anakin hoped his old master was right, but he was reluctant to trust it. 

“I think both you and Padmé have nothing to worry about,” Obi Wan grinned, and Anakin felt himself do the same. “You should really be celebrating at a time like this, seeing as you’ll be a father soon.”

“You’re right,” Anakin agreed, before stopping in his tracks to stare at the Jedi. 

“Everyone is aware of her condition, Anakin,” Obi Wan laughed, “Pregnancy is not easy to hide when you’re so far along.”

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Of course not,” Anakin sighed in relief, but Obi Wan wasn’t finished. “Though the council will be asking questions soon enough. They’ve been meaning to for a while now.” 

“Will I be forced to leave?” he questioned. He wasn’t fond of the idea of leaving, but he’d take it over being separated with Padmé.

“Only time will tell,” Obi Wan said, “Though they’re obviously not happy with the situation, they know you won’t be separated from your wife, and you are very valuable to the war effort.”

“The war may be over soon,” Anakin ignored the use of the word “wife”, of course Obi Wan knew about that too. 

“Yes, most systems are looking to peace now,” Obi Wan admitted, “But you’re the chosen one, it seems foolish to force you out of the Order.”

Anakin only nodded. Though that may be true, quite a few members of the council didn’t care much about any prophecy. He let the thoughts go from his mind. It didn’t matter. All that did matter was Padmé, and the baby.


End file.
